Moneypenny
by emzypemzy
Summary: They didn't think there was a pair like them out there, but then they noticed the similarities between themselves and a certain other pair


**Moneypenny**

"When are you going to stop doing these crazy things Hot Stuff?" Garcia asked softly as she gingerly sat down on the sofa next to his worn out body.

He was back from a case in San Fransisco and once again he had found the need to rugby tackle the UNSUB, through a set of glass doors and ending with landing on the, rather unfortunately placed, slabs that made up the garden path. He was cut up and bruised and although she knew he was going to be fine she hated to think of him hurting. No matter that it was himself that caused it. He had managed to get the UNSUB in cuffs and save the day after all.

"You're not James Bond, you do actually get hurt, you know that right?" She teased with a smile as he turned to look at her with a somewhat pained smile himself.

"So does that make you my Moneypenny then, _Penny_?" He teased with a half grin and she scowled at him, although her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Not even you can get away with calling me Penny handsome, it just doesn't work for me." She replied, her wind whirring back to the conversation they'd had about James Bond the last time that they'd sat in this very place and watched 'Dr. No.'

"_So, right explain it to me again?" She had asked as she tried to take in what he had just said. The man could fair talk quickly when he was engrossed in something – and she thought she was bad sometimes._

_He sighed with a laugh which was silenced by her look._

"_So Moneypenny's M's secretary and the only one to not just do as he says because she loves her job more?" Morgan nodded. "And she's like his flirting partner at work? Not that he really needs one with the women he has in his bed each second." She grumbled slightly before continuing: "And they're not an item? Casual or otherwise?" Morgan shook his head: no. "But she blatantly fancies the pants off the man." _

"_By George I think she's got it." Morgan exclaimed with a laugh. "Now just watch the rest of the film Baby Girl, it's really not all that important to the story."_

"_Story?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "It's some British dude – with a very nice accent I must say – running around bedding women left right and centre as he saves the world and uses some dodgy looking gadgets that could _never_ work!" _

"_Garcia...just watch it silly girl." He said with a laugh, pulling her back against the couch once more. "You never know, you may like it." _

"_Fine, put it back on, but if he doesn't take his shirt off in the next five minutes I think it'll be a miracle. And this guy's not even hot." She pouted, trying not to smile knowing that she was winding Morgan up. It was always fun to try that when he was looking particularly scrumptious and she could do nothing about it but get hot and bothered and have no way to get rid of such feelings._

_As she watched the film, her mind wandered: was she as obvious as this Miss Moneypenny? Did Derek know that she liked him so much more than she should as his best friend? God she hoped not. But now that she was thinking about it there were a lot of parallels between her and Morgan and Moneypenny and Bond..._

"Where'd you go there Baby Girl?" Morgan asked softly when Garcia seemed to be back with him.

"I was just thinking of when you first made me watch one of these films."

"Oh yeah." He said with a small laugh. "And I had to explain some of it. I'd never have thought I'd have to explain _any_thing to _you_, Garcia." He said with a cheeky glint to his eyes as he looked at her.

"First and last time, angel face. First and last." She replied succinctly and he laughed fully, her joining him after a second realising just how serious she had sounded there.

"But I suppose I am." She said softly after they had controlled their laughter.

"Huh?" Morgan asked, missing the link back to his earlier question.

"I suppose I am essentially your Moneypenny, Hot Stuff, I mean we flirt like hell and I'm always the one left worrying about you as you try and be the hero, be like that James Bond guy. Among other things." She explained and it clicked: his question.

He smiled slightly at her serious tone, she really did worry about him, and that tore him up knowing his Baby Girl spent her time worrying about whether or not her Chocolate Adonis would make it back in one piece from this case or the next.

"Well, you are so much more than my Moneypenny, _Penelope_." He said with a smile as she smiled back, her smile showing that she appreciated his change of names. "For starters, your phone manner is so much _dirtier_." He joked with a wink and a laugh. "No, seriously, you're much more than a 'flirting partner' - as you described her before if my memory is right –you are my best friend, my solace and if you weren't taken and if I ever thought you felt like that I would be there like a shot because you -" He said, turning fully to look at her. "you are one in a million Baby Girl."

Tears gathered in her eyes at his words and the honest truth shining in his eyes. Immediately he was leaning forward, pulling her to him at her tears as his brow furrowed, unsure what to take from her reaction.

He heard her mumble something against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him as well, taking comfort in his warm and welcoming embrace.

"What'd you say Pen?" He asked, pushing her top half away from him softly by the shoulders, pushing her curls off of her face as he looked down at her shinning eyes.

"I said," She took a deep breath. "I said, what if I told you that Kevin was no longer on the sc-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Upon hearing what he had longed to hear for the last year and a half now he gave into the urge he had been fighting for at least three times as long and kissed her.

They pulled apart a few moments later slightly breathless, her glasses slightly skew-whiff.

"So, that's what you'd say." She said, fixing her glasses with a laugh. "Well, I think I like that answer."

"You better, because I intend to do it again." He said with a grin and a glint to his eye she hadn't seen before. "A lo-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence this time.

_**In an interview Kirsten Vangsness said in an interview: "Penelope – her name was actually homage to Moneypenny from the Bond films. She was Morgan's Moneypenny."  
And that's where this came from.**_


End file.
